


Indecent Rhymes

by Notsalony



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Animal to Human, Costumes, Happy Ending, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Rimming, Sex Magic, Sexy Unicorn, Unicorn Love, Vaginal Penetration, kinky witches, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Wyatt has always had a thing for using magic when he maybe shouldn’t.  And maybe he shouldn’t have been looking at porn sites while researching spells.  Maybe then he wouldn’t have gotten one of the kinkiest ideas he’d ever had.  Altering the Mr. Right spell…
Relationships: Wyatt Halliwell/OMC
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Indecent Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kinktober gift for Commissioner 2.

_From strike of twelve count twenty-four,_

_That’s how long this spell is for._

_If to abate my lonely heart,_

_Enchant these gifts I thee impart._   
  


_The perfect man I summon now,_

_Another way I don’t know how._

_Bring him now into the light,_

_Come to me, Mr. Right._

  
  
Wyatt looked at his notes. It should be easy. Normally he could count on just his powers to cover the distance between spells and what he wanted to do with his magic. But he’d been reading some magical themed stories online and had stumbled into one where a unicorn turned into a man and fucked the person who’d stumbled into his clearing. Wyatt had blushed because it’d gotten him pretty hard to think about and then he’d remembered he actually had a unicorn.  
  
Unicorns were rare creatures and he had been gifted one at birth. His mom had wanted to return it and his dad had suggested maybe they put it somewhere a little more… animal friendly. So they’d compromised and kept Kalen at Magic School. Sure demons had taken over the school and they’d won it back from them several times, but they’d never gotten close to Kalen. Unicorns were uniquely warded against most magical beings.  
  
Hell even the lost of magic that happened the day he was born hadn’t touched Kalen. He’d remained just as magical the entire time. Which was how his aunts had saved his mother and him from demons. A major factor in deciding to keep Kalen. He’d been born a white unicorn with a golden horn like most unicorns were at birth, but over time he’d grown and matured.  
  
His body was a deep black to where it went blue and purple in the sunlight. His mane had remained mostly white but had gone to a pale rainbow at the edges of it. But the most dramatic change had been his horn. From a golden spiral to a radiant crystal horn. Wyatt loved to ride him through the floating islands around Magic School. He hadn’t gotten to go out there in a while now because of school. But as he stood there looking at the two spells he made a decision.  
  
Orbing to the stables he spotted Kalen sitting there in his pen.  
  
“ _The perfect man I summon now, another way I don’t know how. From now until it’s now again, after which this spell will end. It to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart. Bring him into the light, come to me, Kalen, my Mr. Right._ ” Wyatt quickly folded the page into his pocket and watched the orbs of light swirl around and around till what was sitting in front of him wasn’t a typical unicorn anymore. But instead a handsome black man, with a crystal bindi that glowed with brilliant colors. His hair was long and luscious, platinum blond with pale rainbow tips and he was dressed in a pair of silver trousers and a midnight blue blazer with silver embellishments on it. He opened his ice blue eyes.  
  
“Hey.” He smiled softly.  
  
“holy shit it worked.” Wyatt blinked.  
  
“If I’m wearing a costume… maybe you should to.” Kalen slowly stood on his long legs.  
  
“What do you have in mind?”  
  
“ _Masks make the man, the suit too, Mundane clothes will never do. Mighty hero I enchant, a hero’s mask to complete the deed, follow these words of they trusted stead._ ” Kalen held out a midnight blue mask and offered it to Wyatt.  
  
“Thanks?” Wyatt put it on, instantly his clothing morphed from comfortable clothing to a skin tight sculpted latex that hugged every aspect of his anatomy.  
  
“Yummy…” Kalen ran his hands along the contours of his master’s body. “Such a well _built_ suit…”  
  
“Thank you citizen!” Super Wyatt’s arms went elbow out as he put his hands on his hip, posing in a classic super hero’s pose.  
  
“I think I can think of a few things that you might _help_ me with.” Kalen smirked, his hands resting on Super Wyatt’s ample package.  
  
“O-oh?” Super Wyatt faltered slightly.  
  
“Oh yes.” Kalen caused his nails to grow out into iridescent talons before slicing at the skin tight suit, only to discover as fabric fell away that there was no clothing or underwear under the suit. “Definitely a perk…” Kalen finished the movement of his hand, causing the fabric to fall away leaving no coverings from groin to ass.  
  
“What can I help you with citizen?” Super Wyatt posed again, already starting to rise to the occasion as he stood there proudly on display.  
  
“I’m so hungry…”  
  
“I’m not…”  
  
“Can I eat your ass out?” Kalen batted his eyes at Super Wyatt who swallowed and nodded, turning around and bending at the waist to present his round posterior to Kalen who crouched behind him and began to devour his taught nearly virgin hole. Wyatt had been so focused on work, school, and witchcraft that he’d hardly dated and only had sex maybe twice, and that’d helped him understand he liked boys. Now here he was in a super hero costume with his human made unicorn eating him out. He gasped and moaned, his body quivering and his dick leaking from the attention.  
  
It didn’t take long and he was dripping a constant stream of precum looking for a place to shove his dick as he humped the air, riding Kalen’s face. Kalen smirked, pulling back to stand up and looking at Super Wyatt who turned around and using his powers banished Kalen’s clothes from his body. His naked form drawing Super Wyatt’s eyes down the impressive curvatures of his elegant frame.  
  
“C-cant I?” Super Wyatt gestured for Kalen to turn around and with a nod, he presented his ass to his master. Super Wyatt knelt down and discovered with a little bit of shock that there was more than he’d expected here. A tight virgin hole, low hanging heavy balls full of cum below a swollen cock, but between the balls and the hole was another opening. Super Wyatt blushed before he began eating Kalen out, devouring his ass before letting his tongue dart lower and soon he was fingering the wet pussy in front of him.  
  
Why hadn’t this ever occurred to him before? He liked men but he also had liked some aspects of women. Kalen was the best of both worlds. Working away he fingered and nibbled till he had his unicorn dripping with need.  
  
“Please…” He begged with breathy voice before Super Wyatt stood up and with one deft thrust, plunged the whole of his manhood inside the tight embrace of Kalen’s vaginal opening. Buried to the hilt he gave the unicorn time to adjust before he began to fuck himself into him. Little by little the trappings of everything in his life fell away till only the clutch of Kalen’s pussy and the swell of his own cock was all that mattered. He reached around stroking Kalen’s cock while he pounded him.  
  
A little more friction and a delicious pressure in all the right places later they both came, the pleasure of it dragging them both down to the hay of the stables and leaving them out of breathe as they clung to one another. With a smile on their lips they kissed, Wyatt discarding his mask, his jeans now crotchless leaving him inside Kalen as they snuggled.  
  
“I liked that.” Kalen smiled, his smile only tainted by the knowledge that in a dozen or so hours he’d find himself once again on four hooves.  
  
“Do you wish to be able to take this form whenever you want?”  
  
“yes…”  
  
“ _By your choice I entreat, Let flesh and desire now meet. Unicorn or man above, take the shape you most love. Your choice is the currency here, so let this new power now appear._ ” Wyatt traced the line of Kalen’s pecks letting the magic curl through them before he planted a kiss on Kalen’s lips, not sure how he was ever going to explain this to his parents or his siblings, but right now, he didn’t care. He was happy and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober + Nanowrimo delicious.


End file.
